


[Vietnamese translation] stay in place (sing a chorus)

by higherthan_ (all_their_intricacies)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M, Mental Instability, Past Child Abuse, Past Patient Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Songfic, Suicide, Synesthesia, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_their_intricacies/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <strong>
    <em>đứng tại chỗ (hát một điệp khúc)</em>
  </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vietnamese translation] stay in place (sing a chorus)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [stay in place (sing a chorus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822504) by [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, chưa beta, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!
> 
> Nếu các bạn bị trigger bởi bất cứ thứ gì trên phần tag ( **Cảnh báo gồm** : Bệnh tâm thần, bạn tưởng tượng, bạo hành trong quá khứ (hồi nhỏ), lạm dụng tình dục trong quá khứ, tự tử), xin đừng đọc fic này, không có gì chi tiết lắm nhưng hãy thận trọng.

“Trời mưa,” Tyler nói.

Josh chầm chậm gật đầu.

“Nó rất là…” Tyler ngập ngừng, tìm kiếm từ ngữ.

“Giòn giã,” Josh nói.

“Chính xác,” Tyler trả lời, gật gật đầu.

“Tựa như là…” Josh nhăn mặt, “màu đỏ chăng?”

“Đa số thôi,” Tyler nói. “Cùng một chút màu cam.”

“Màu cam, đúng rồi.” Josh chỉ vào Tyler. “Rất đúng. Tớ cứ hay quên cái đó.”

“Có nhiều thứ màu cam lắm mà,” Tyler nói, nhăn mày.

“Nơi tớ sống không có đâu,” Josh buồn rầu nói. “Mọi thứ chỉ toàn xanh-đen ở đó thôi.”

Tyler nhăn mặt. “Tớ còn không thể mường tượng ra chuyện đó.”

“Đừng,” Josh nghiêm giọng nói. Cậu ấy lắc đầu mình. “Đừng cố.”

Tyler rùng mình một chút. “Tin tớ đi, tớ không có ý định làm chuyện đó đâu.”

Josh gật đầu. “Tốt.” Cậu ấy đột nhiên ngồi thẳng dậy, ngước đầu mình một chút.

“Mẹ tớ đang tới à?” Tyler hỏi. Josh gật đầu và đứng dậy.

“Nói ít thôi nhé?” Josh hỏi lúc cậu đóng cửa phòng chứa đồ lại.

“Được thôi,” Tyler trả lời với căn phòng giờ đã trống người.

Có tiếng vỗ nhẹ lên cửa phòng trước khi mẹ cậu đưa đầu mình vào.

“Con đang làm gì đấy, Tyler?” mẹ của Tyler hỏi, nhìn vào phòng.

“Nói chuyện với Josh,” Tyler nói với mẹ. Cậu lập tức hối hận lời nói của mình.

“Tyler à,” mẹ cậu nói, thở dài. “Josh không có thực, con nhớ chứ? Chúng ta đã nói về chuyện này rồi mà.”

“Phải rồi,” Tyler nói, gật đầu. “Con xin lỗi ạ.”

“Tyler, mẹ…” mẹ cậu ngập ngừng, trong bà có vẻ lúng túng. “Đừng xin lỗi mà con. Chỉ là Josh không tồn tại thôi.”

“Vâng ạ,” Tyler nói với bà, đợi bà bỏ đi để Josh có thể quay lại.

Mẹ nhìn cậu, có gì đó vàng-xanh-đỏ trong mắt bà. Cậu quên mất người ta gọi đó là gì rồi. Chắc là Josh sẽ biết.

“Con có buổi hẹn ngay mai đấy, Tyler, con có nhớ không?” mẹ của Tyler nói. “Với Bác sĩ Paulson đó.”

Bs. Paulson có rất nhiều bút đánh dấu, một bàn cờ, và rất hào phóng cho kẹo Tyler để cậu không kể ai nghe về cái lần mọi thứ có vị như kim loại và xà phòng và màu đỏ tươi nhúng trong sáp đèn cầy.

“Con nhớ ạ,” Tyler nói, gật đầu.

Mẹ cậu cắn môi mình. “Được rồi, Tyler,” bà nói. “Con nhớ ăn gì nha.”

“Vâng ạ,” Tyler trả lời, và mẹ cậu đóng cửa phòng lại.

Josh liền mở cánh cửa phòng chứa đồ ra.

“Bs. Paulson,” cậu ấy nói với một giọng đầy chán ghét.

“Sao cậu lại không thích ông ấy?” Tyler hỏi, mắt quan sát Josh ngồi lên kệ sách của Tyler.

“Ông ta nghe có vẻ…” Josh cắn môi mình, tìm kiếm từ ngữ. “Theo tớ là màu tím-xanh lá, nhưng tớ đang thiếu gì đó nhỉ?”

“Màu hồng,” Tyler trả lời ngay lập tức.

“Phải, phải,” Josh nói. Cậu ấy cau mặt. “Tớ không thích khi cậu đi gặp ông ta.”

“Cậu thà là tớ đi gặp Bs. Craig hơn à?” Tyler hỏi. Josh giật người mạnh dù vẫn ngồi trên kệ sách.

“Không!” Josh nói lớn. “Không, không, không bao giờ!”

“Tớ đùa thôi mà,” Tyler nói, ngã người xuống giường.

“Đùa kì thật,” Josh lầm bầm, giọng nghe tức giận. “Đừng đùa về chuyện đó, biết chưa?”

“Biết rồi,” Tyler nói, tự nhiên nhớ đến cuộc nói chuyện với mẹ mình. Tiếng của bơ đang được trét lên bánh mì, nhạt nhẽo, và sự chấp thuận màu tím-đỏ.

“Không, thật đó,” Josh nói, nhảy xuống khỏi kệ sách để nắm lấy tay của Tyler. “Đừng đùa về chuyện đó nhé. Chuyện đó không… tốt đâu.”

“Ừ,” Tyler đồng ý, và Josh tựa môi lên tay của Tyler.

“Xin đừng đùa về chuyện đó mà, Tyler,” Josh thì thầm.

Và Tyler bị mê hoặc bởi cách mà Josh gọi tên cậu đến mức cậu đồng ý một cách tự động.

 

* * *

 

Tyler có thể nhận ra rằng Bs. Paulson đã có một ngày dài.

“Mọi chuyện vẫn ổn với vợ ông chứ, bác sĩ?” Tyler lịch sự thăm hỏi.

“Tuyệt vời lắm,” Bs. Paulson trả lời hơi cáu gắt, ngồi xuống ghế của mình. “Sô cô la hay kẹo mút đây?”

“Kẹo mút,” Tyler trả lời. Đôi lúc cậu thích mút kẹo với cách khêu gợi nhất có thể, chỉ để xem xem ưu tiên của Bs. Paulson đặt ở đâu.

Cây kẹo mút có màu đỏ, có vị xanh lá-đỏ-vàng, như trái sơ ri vậy. Tyler cẩn thận xoa nó quanh môi mình, làm bờ môi cậu đỏ lên nhất có thể.

“Ở buổi hẹn lần trước ta đã bàn về sách,” Bs. Paulson nói, không để ý đến cách mà Tyler đang mút cây kẹo của mình. “Và các cơn đau đầu.”

“Hai thứ đó như đồng nghĩa với nhau vậy,” Tyler nói.

“Phải, cậu có nhắc đến điều đó nhiều lần,” Bs. Paulson nói, nghe có vẻ mệt mỏi.

“Và Kinh Thánh-”

“Có chữ in quá nhỏ làm cậu như đang nhìn vào một cái cầu vồng vậy,” ông bác sĩ nói.

“Nhưng khúc đầu-”

“Của Genesis hầu hết là màu xanh lá, nên cậu có thể đọc được nó,” Bs. Paulson nói. “Tôi có ghi chú lại, nhớ chứ?”

“Tôi nhớ,” Tyler nói với cái giọng cậu đã dùng với mẹ mình.

Bs. Paulson, một người đã quá quen với các kiểu giọng của Tyler, thở dài.

“Tyler, tôi xin lỗi hôm nay tâm trạng tôi không được tốt,” ông ấy nói. Ông nghiên người về phía trước, và Tyler giật người lại nhanh tới nỗi cậu suýt nữa là nuốt luôn cây kẹo mút của mình. “Xin lỗi, xin lỗi.” Bs. Paulson nhanh chóng nói. Ông gỡ mắt kính ra để vuốt tay xuống mặt mình. “Tôi rất xin lỗi, Tyler à.”

Tyler không nói gì cả. Cậu nghĩ rằng nếu cậu mở miệng ra, chẳng có gì ngoài mấy thứ ‘rác rưởi’ mà chỉ có Josh mới hiểu được sẽ thoát ra. Tim cậu đang đập mạnh trong lồng ngực, và cậu đặt một tay bên trên nó. Bs. Paulson nhìn theo cử động của cậu và nhăn mặt.

“Tôi rất xin lỗi, Tyler,” Bs. Paulson lặp lại. “Tôi không có ý làm cậu sợ.”

“Tôi ổn mà,” Tyler nói, hài lòng khi cậu nghe thấy lời nói của mình thật ‘bình thường’.

“Không đâu, Tyler ơi,” Bs. Paulson nói với một cái thở dài. “Cậu không có ổn.” Ông lắc đầu mình thật chậm rãi, như ông đang cố làm nó thông suốt. “Hôm nay cậu muốn nói về chuyện gì?”

Tyler nhún vai. “Tôi không biết.”

“Cậu có còn viết lách không?” Bs. Paulson hỏi.

“Còn một chút,” Tyler lẩm bẩm, tay loay hoay nhặt sợi chỉ thưa trên quần jean của mình.

“Cậu có viết về thứ gì đó thú vị không?”

"Ngôi nhà trên cây," Tyler nói, trước khi ước rằng mình đã chẳng nói gì vì ánh mắt của Bs. Paulson trở nên xanh-cam-xanh lá, tràn đầy thích thú.

"Ngôi nhà trên cây nào?" Bs. Paulson hỏi, ghi chú gì đó vào cuốn sổ của ông.

"Bọn tôi- Tôi tìm được một ngôi nhà trên cây ở trong rừng," Tyler thì thầm, nhăn mặt nhìn xuống thảm. Cậu bổng cảm thấy như mình vừa bị phơi trần.

"Ngôi nhà trên cây đó ra sao?" ông bác sĩ hỏi, không nhìn lên từ cuốn sổ của mình.

"Tôi không biết. Nó làm từ gỗ." _Vàng-tím. Như cảm giác phấn ướt trên da. Nốt Si thấp nhất trên piano của cậu._

"Bố mẹ cậu có biết về ngôi nhà trên cây này không?" Bs. Paulson hỏi.

"Chuyện đó có quan trọng không?" Tyler nói, có chút gắt gỏng hơn là cậu định.

Bs. Paulson chớp mắt. "Tôi cho là không," ông nói chậm rãi. "Tôi chỉ muốn biết là cậu có nói chuyện với họ hay không thôi."

"Ông có thể hỏi họ chuyện đó mà," Tyler chỉ ra. "Ông có thể hỏi _tôi_ chuyện đó."

"Cậu nói đúng, Tyler. Tôi xin lỗi," Bs. Paulson nói, giọng ông thành thực hối lỗi. "Cậu có nói chuyện với bố mẹ mình không?" Tyler cười nhạt. "Tôi biết mà." Ông bác sĩ nghiêng người tới thật chậm, để Tyler có thời gian chuẩn bị cho sự hiện diện của ông. "Tôi nghĩ là cậu nên nói chuyện với họ nhiều hơn. Họ rất quan tâm về cậu."

"Họ không có đâu." Tyler biết rằng cậu nghe như một đứa con nít, như mùi của vỏ cam, nhưng cậu không quan tâm.

"Họ có đó, Tyler ơi. Và họ đã rất, rất buồn khi họ tìm ra chuyện đã xảy ra với cậu."

"Họ đâu có tin tôi."

"Tyler, hồi trước cậu là người rất khó hiểu," Bs. Paulson nói nhẹ nhàng. "Bây giờ vẫn thế, thành thật mà nói."

"Ông có vẻ hiểu được tôi đó."

"Tôi biết cậu lâu lắm rồi, Tyler à."

"Bố mẹ tôi cũng vậy thôi."

"Có thật là vậy không?"

Tyler im lặng một lúc. "Không." Cậu ngập ngừng. "Họ không biết tôi gì hết."

"Tyler à, cậu có bao giờ nghĩ về chuyện làm lành với bố mẹ cậu không?" Bs. Paulson hỏi.

Tyler cau mày. "Họ mới là người phải làm lành với _tôi_ đấy."

"Họ _đang cố_ đấy, Tyler à, thật đó," người bác sĩ nói. "Tôi đoán là cậu chỉ chưa nhận ra được thôi, nhưng họ đang cố bù lại cho sai lầm của mình."

“Thì họ đang làm tốt quá nhỉ," Tyler lẩm bẩm.

Bs. Paulson phớt lờ câu nói của cậu. "Họ nói là họ đang cố dẫn cậu ra ngoài nhiều hơn và tham gia vào các hoạt động của gia đình."

"Tôi ghét đám đông," Tyler nói với bác sĩ của mình. "Tôi ghét mấy trò chơi gia đình. Tôi ghét TV."

"Họ không biết cậu thích cái gì cả, Tyler à," Bs. Paulson nói. "Nhưng tôi chắc là họ sẽ sẵn lòng làm bất cứ điều gì mà cậu _có_ thích."

"Tôi..." Tôi ngập ngừng. "Không có cái gì mà tôi thích hết."

Bs. Paulson trở nên im lặng một lúc. "Cậu thích Josh đó."

Tyler chớp mắt mình. "Cái gì?" Bs. Paulson chưa bao giờ chịu tự nguyện nói về chủ đề nào liên quan tới Josh hết.

"Tôi không nói là Josh có thực đâu, Tyler," người bác sĩ nói nhanh chóng. "Nhưng có thể cậu nên thử nói chuyện với ai đó trong gia đình mình về cậu ta."

"Và chuyện đó thì giúp được gì hả, ngoại trừ cung cấp thêm cho mấy ảo tưởng của tôi?"

"Nó sẽ giúp cậu cởi mở hơn," Bs. Paulson nói, phớt lờ lời chế nhạo của cậu. "Cậu dễ hiểu hơn nhiều khi cậu nói về thứ mà cậu đam mê."

Tyler nghĩ về điều này. "Ông phải nói với bố mẹ tôi là tôi được phép nói về Josh."

Bs. Paulson thở dài. "Tôi không có ý để chuyện đó xảy ra khi tôi kể họ nghe về Josh, Tyler. Tôi xin lỗi."

Tyler nhún vai. "Sao cũng được."

Bs. Paulson gật đầu thật chậm với bản thân, ghi chú vào cuốn sổ của ông. "Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với họ."

 

* * *

 

"Cậu sẽ nói gì về tớ?" Josh hỏi, tay nhặt ở miếng gổ trong ngôi nhà trên cây của họ.

Tyler nhún vai. "Không biết nữa. Có nhiều thứ để nói lắm."

"Cậu có thể nói kể họ nghe tớ hồng-đỏ-cam ra sao," Josh nói, miệng cười cái nụ cười mà làm cho Tyler muốn tan chảy. "Tớ hấp dẫn ra sao, rồi giọng tớ nghe như kẹo dẽo tan chảy này, hay môi tớ như nốt Đồ trưởng, và tớ có thể-"

"Thôi im đi," Tyler nói, đẩy nhẹ người của Josh.

Josh cười to, khẽ mắt cậu nhăn lại khi cậu cười. Tyler quay đi trước khi Josh có thể bắt gặp cậu nhìn chằm vào cậu ấy.

"Bố mẹ tớ nghĩ tớ bị điên," Tyler đột nhiên nói.

Josh liền bật dậy, mày nhăn lại. "Cậu không có điên đâu."

"Tớ biết," Tyler nói. "Nhưng kể họ nghe về cậu sẽ không giúp chứng minh điều đó."

Josh im lặng trong một lúc. "Cậu định sẽ làm gì?"

"Kể họ nghe về cậu," Tyler nói. "Ai thèm quan tâm họ nghĩ gì chứ."

Josh cười. "Cậu rất là hồng-đỏ-cam khi cậu nói vậy."

Tyler đỏ mặt. "Không có đâu."

Josh nhìn cậu một cách ân cần. "Cậu xinh xinh lắm, Tyler."

"Xinh xinh?" Tyler nói.

Josh cười. "Đúng là từ không hay cho lắm.”

"Tại sao ta lại nói chuyện như vậy?" Tyler hỏi. "Nếu ta chỉ dùng những từ ngữ của mình, mấy chuyện như vậy sẽ không xảy ra."

"Cậu muốn tớ nói chuyện một cách 'bình thường'," Josh nói. "Để tập luyện."

Tyler cau mày. "Sao tớ lại làm thế?"

Josh nhún vai. "Cái gì đó liên quan tới giao tiếp tốt hơn."

Tyler gật đầu thật chậm. "Nghe như thứ mà tớ sẽ nói. Trước đó, cậu biết chứ."

"Ừ," Josh nói. "Cậu chỉ toàn-" cậu quơ tay miêu tả gì đó, "xanh-tím. Lộn xộn."

"Rối rắm," Tyler nói, gật đầu.

"Không hẳn," Josh nói. "Kiểu như là... tớ không nhớ được từ tả nó. Cam-xanh lá-tím."

"Bối rối," Tyler dịch ra. Josh gật đầu.

"Đúng rồi. Tớ cứ quên cái đó hoài," cậu nói. "Bối rối. Cậu đã rất bối rối. Và như chữ cái M. Mùi của tháng 8."

"Bối rối thì có thể," Tyler đồng ý. "Nhưng tớ không biết về lạc lối."

"Cậu đã rất lạc lối," Josh nói, nghe có vẻ chắc chắn.

"Có thể," Tyler nói lần nữa. Cậu quan sát Josh bật nắp cái bật lửa của mình mở và đóng. "Sao cậu lại có cái đó chứ? Cậu đâu có hút thuốc đâu."

Josh nhún vai. "Cậu đâu biết lúc mà mình cần đốt cái gì đó."

Tyler nhăn mày của mình lại. "Cái gì? Cậu đang nói về cái gì thế?"

Josh nhún vai lần nữa. "Một ngày nào đó cậu sẽ hiểu."

 

* * *

 

"Bữa kia cậu ấy nhuộm tóc của mình," Tyler kể cho mẹ mình.

Họ đang ngồi trên bậc thềm bên ngoài nhà, ngắm nhìn những ngọn gió thổi qua hàng cây xanh trong sân sau. Nó nghe như một chiếc gối mát trên da của Tyler, và cậu mỉm cười.

"Nhuộm màu gì?" mẹ cậu hỏi.

"Xanh. Xanh sáng," Tyler nói, cười thầm với bản thân." Trước đó là màu đỏ."

"Hay thật đấy, Tyler," mẹ cậu nói, trông bà vẫn có chút thiếu thoải mái.

"Cậu ấy có một đôi mắt nâu sẫm," Tyler nói, quyết định phớt lờ sự thiếu thoải mái của mẹ mình. "Mắt màu cà phê. Cái loại mà có cà phê và sô cô la nóng. Cái đó gọi là gì nhỉ?"

"Mocha," mẹ cậu trả lời.

"Mắt màu mocha," Tyler nói, gật đầu.

"Tyler này," mẹ cậu nói, cắn cắn môi. "Josh là gì đối với con vậy?"

"Ý mẹ là sao?"

"Cậu ta là bạn con?" mẹ cậu hỏi. "Bạn trai con?"

Tyler lắp bắp một chút. "Cái gì? Không phải đâu!"

"Nó... con biết đó, ổn nếu con muốn có một đứa bạn trai," mẹ Tyler nói. "Mẹ muốn con biết thôi."

"Tốt," Tyler nói, mắt vẫn mở toang. "Sao mẹ lại nói về chuyện đó?"

"Con lúc nào cũng có một ánh nhìn ngây ngất khi con nói về cậu ta, Tyler à," mẹ cậu nói với cậu.

"Ừ, nhưng điều đó tự nhiên làm mẹ nghĩ con là gay?"

"À thì," mẹ cậu nhún vai, "con có lúc nào là thẳng lắm đâu, Tyler."

Tyler chớp mắt. "Cảm ơn nha, mẹ."

"Mẹ không có ý xúc phạm đâu!" mẹ cậu bắt đầu phản đối, nhưng ngưng lại khi bà thấy Tyler cười lớn.

"Con gay mà," Tyler thú với mẹ mình khi cậu đã cưới khúc khích xong. "Con chỉ không nghĩ là mẹ lại để ý thấy."

"Mẹ vẫn đôi khi để ý một số điều về con mà, Tyler," mẹ cậu nói với cậu.

Tyler tỉnh người ngay lập tức. Cậu nhăn mày, và mẹ cậu thở dài, cẩn thận nắm lấy tay cậu.

"Mẹ xin lỗi con, Tyler," bà nói với cậu. "Mẹ biết là một lời xin lỗi sẽ không sửa chữa được gì hết, nhưng mẹ vẫn _rất_ xin lỗi."

"Tại sao-" Tyler nuốt mạnh, "tại sao mẹ lại không tin con?"

"Mẹ-" mẹ cậu thở dài. "Bs. Craig trông rất chuyên nghiệp. Ông ta nhẽ ra là người đứng đầu trong ngành. Và ông ta rất sáng suốt, rất chắc chắn là sẽ không có sai lầm nào." Bà thở dài một lần nữa, bóp nhẹ tay của Tyler. "Mẹ hối tiết đã không nghe lời con hơn bất cứ điều gì, Tyler ơi."

"Ai cũng vậy," Tyler lẩm bẩm. "Ai cũng vậy hết."

* * *

"Cậu cảm thấy thế nào?" Josh hỏi một ngày.

"Cậu là ai chứ, Bs. Paulson à?"

Josh đảo mắt mình. "Thôi nào, Ty," cậu ấy nói, đưa cho Tyler con dao bỏ túi của mình. "Cho tớ thấy đi. Trong những từ 'bình thường'."

Tyler nhìn chằm chằm vào con dao, ấm áp và nặng trong tay cậu, như vải lụa trên làn cỏ đầy sương.

"Cho tớ thấy đi," Josh lặp lại.

Tyler bật con dao ra, ấn nó sàn gỗ của ngôi nhà trên cây của họ.

"Những từ 'bình thường'," cậu thì thầm với bản thân mình, cố nhớ ra từ cậu cần để diễn ta cảm xúc của mình.

S-Ợ-H-Ã-I

"Sợ hãi," Josh đọc. "Tại sao?"

Tyler nhún vai, phủi đi mấy miếng vụn gỗ trên con dao trước khi đóng nó lại và trả nó cho Josh.

"Tớ không biết. Lúc nào tớ cũng cảm thấy vậy," cậu nói.

"Tại sao chứ?" Josh lặp lại. "Cậu sợ cái gì?"

Tyler nhún vai lần nữa. "Sợ điều sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo, tớ nghĩ," cậu nói.

Josh nhăn mày. "Điều đó đâu có gì đáng sợ," cậu nói.

"Thế tại sao tớ lại sợ nó chứ?"

Josh cười cái nụ cười nhỏ, nhẹ nhàng của cậu. "Cam-xanh lá-tím," cậu nói.

Tyler thở dài, đưa ngón cái đi theo vết khắc trên sàn gỗ.

"Tớ không có," cậu thì thầm. "Không hẳn vậy."

"Cậu có đó," Josh nói. "Như vải màu cam bị kéo giãn vậy. Không biết trước điều gì sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo là điều tuyệt diệu nhất trên thế gian."

"Đáng sợ," Tyler nói, lắc đầu mình.

"Có lẽ một chút," Josh đồng ý. "Nhưng có lẽ điều sẽ xảy ra tiếp theo là điều tuyệt diệu nhất mà cậu có thể tưởng tượng."

"Còn nếu không thì sao?"

"Nếu có thì sao?"

"Nếu không thì sao?"

Josh nghiên người tới, kéo ngón tay của Tyler lên khỏi vết khắc trên khung gỗ.

"Nhưng nếu có thì sao?"

 

* * *

 

"Chuyện giữa cậu và mẹ cậu sao rồi?" Bs. Paulson hỏi lúc Tyler lấy hũ bơ đậu phộng ra khỏi túi của mình.

"Ổn," Tyler nói.

"Ổn?” Bs. Paulson lặp lại, nhíu mày.

"Tốt hơn," Tyler thử lại.

Bs. Paulson gật đầu thật chậm. "Vậy cậu đã nói chuyện với mẹ cậu về Josh?"

Tyler gật đầu. "Bà ấy trông không được vui cho lắm."

"Như đã mong đợi thôi, Tyler à," Bs. Paulson nói, vẫn nhìn xuống ghi chú của ông. "Chắc là không dễ dàng khi một người phụ nữ phải nghe người con trai 17 tuổi của mình nói về người bạn tưởng tượng của cậu ta."

"Người mà bà ấy _nghĩ_ là tưởng tượng," Tyler chỉnh lại trước khi cậu ngăn được bản thân.

Bs. Paulson ngưng lại, cuối cùng cũng nhìn lên từ ghi chú của mình.

"Tyler," ông nói nhẹ nhàng, "Josh _là_ -"

"Phải, được thôi, sao cũng được," Tyler nhanh chóng nói.

Ông bác sĩ thở dài, chạy tay qua mái tóc thưa dần của mình.

"Cậu ta không có thực, Tyler à," ông nói." Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng cậu ta không có tồn tại."

"Được, ổn thôi, bất cứ gì ông nói."

Bs. Paulson đưa tay vuốt mặt mình. "Tyler..."

"Xem này," Tyler nói, tự nhiên cảm thấy muốn gây chiến, "Tôi biết ông nghĩ là tôi bị điên vì chuyện này, nhưng Josh _có thực,_ được chứ? Ông không thuyết phục tôi điều ngược lại được đâu."

Bs. Paulson cười nhạt. "Vâng, tôi thấy được điều đó."

 

* * *

 

"Nó toàn là xanh-đen," Josh nói. "Nhà của tớ đó. Đấy là lý do tại sao tớ thích ở đây hơn."

"Cậu nói tớ biết điều đó rồi," Tyler nói. "Rất nhiều lần."

"Điều đó không làm nó ít thật hơn chút nào," Josh chỉ ra.

"Tớ biết," Tyler nói. "Tớ chỉ nói là tớ nghe cậu những lúc cậu nói với tớ."

"Nhưng tớ không muốn cậu _nghe_ tớ," Josh nói. "Tớ muốn cậu _lắng nghe_ tớ."

Tyler nhăn mày. "Có gì khác nhau chứ?"

Josh làm một âm thanh khó chịu. "Một số người- đa số là các nhà triết học- nói rằng người ta không bao giờ nghe nhau," cậu ấy nói. "Nhưng tớ không nghĩ là điều đó đúng. Tớ nghĩ là mọi người nghe, nhưng tớ không nghĩ là nhiều người _lắng nghe._ "

Tyler nhăn mặt sâu thêm nữa. "Tớ vẫn không hiểu."

"Nó như là..." Josh chuyển người, nắm lấy tay của Tyler. "Được rồi, khi tớ nói 'cầm tay tớ,' cậu nghĩ tới nắm tay, đúng không? Không phải là đưa tay tớ đi tới một nơi nào đó với cậu. Trừ khi bọn mình đi đâu đó tay trong tay, nhưng đó là chuyện khác." Cậu lắc đầu mình để thông suốt nó. "Ý tớ muốn nói là, cậu _nghe_ 'cầm tay tớ' nhưng cậu _lắng nghe_ là 'nắm tay tớ'."

"Oh." Tyler ngập ngừng, suy nghĩ. "Tớ hiểu rồi." Cậu lại nhăn mặt. "Tớ nghĩ."

Josh nở một nụ cười. "Ít nhất là cậu thành thực."

 

* * *

 

 

"Tyler, bác sĩ tâm thần của cậu và tôi muốn cho cậu dùng một loại thuốc mới," Bs. Paulson nói lúc Tyler ngồi xuống ghế.

"Cái gì?" Tyler hỏi khi cậu chọn ra một kẹo mút màu tím. "Ông không nhớ lần trước nó ra sao à?"

"Không phải thuốc chống rối loạn thần kinh," Bs. Paulson nói. "Đó là một sai lầm, tôi biết." Ông thở dài, chạy tay qua tóc của mình. "Đó là một sai lầm."

"Vậy là loại thuốc gì?" Tyler hỏi, bọc vỏ kẹo mút và cho nó vào miệng mình.

"Lorazepam," Bs. Paulson nói. Ông ngưng lại. "Ativan."

Tyler nhăn mày. "Không phải cái đó dùng để điều trị căng thẳng sao?" Mình có căng thẳng không? cậu tự hỏi bản thân mình.

"Nó cũng được dùng để điều trị chứng mất ngủ," Bs. Paulson nói. "Thành thật thì, Tyler à, cậu càng ngày nhìn càng giống như một bộ xương đấy. Một bộ xương rất cần một giấc ngủ ngon."

Tyler nhún vai. "Tôi nghĩ là tôi ổn."

Bs. Paulson thở dài. "Mẹ của cậu nói với tôi là bà ấy nghe cậu nói chuyện với bản thân vào lúc 3 giờ sáng. Đêm nào cũng thế."

Tyler mở miệng để nói với ông là cậu không có nói chuyện với bản thân, nhưng quyết định là thôi.

Thay vào đó, cậu nói, "Tôi ổn."

"Tyler à, tôi thực sự không nghĩ là cậu ngủ đủ giấc đâu," Bs. Paulson nói nhỏ nhẹ. "Lúc nào cậu trông cũng mệt hết."

"Tôi ổn mà."

"Tyler, đây thực sự là điều tôi nghĩ là tốt nhất cho cậu," Bs. Paulson nói nhẹ nhàng.

Tyler lườm ông. "Và tại sao ông lại quan tâm điều gì là tốt nhất cho tôi chứ?" Cậu nghiêng người tới trước, không ngại ngùng. "Tôi không nghĩ là ông quan tâm cho tôi đâu," cậu nói, đặt một tay lên má mình một cách thong thả.

Nét mặt của Bs. Paulson hạ hẳn xuống. "Tyler," ông bắt đầu, ngập ngừng. "Tyler à, tôi rất, rất xin lỗi vì chuyện đó."

Tyler đảo mắt mình, ngã người lại. "Sao cũng được."

Người bác sĩ thở dài, vụi mắt mình. "Tôi không có viện cớ gì cho việc đó cả," ông nói. "Nhưng Tyler à, chuyện này thực sự là vì lợi ích của cậu thôi." Ông ấy lấy ra một tờ giấy và viết gì lên nó. "Tôi sẽ nói chuyện với bố mẹ cậu, và hỏi sự đồng ý của họ, rồi ta sẽ bắt đầu cho cậu dùng Ativan. Được chứ, Tyler?"

"Sao cũng được," Tyler nói lần nữa.

Bs. Paulson lại thở dài, xoay chiếc nhẫn cưới trên ngón tay trái của mình. "Được rồi. Giờ thì, Tyler, tôi nghĩ-"

"Dừng lại đi," Tyler nói, khó chịu.

Bs. Paulson ngưng lại. "Dừng cái gì?"

"Dừng đặt tên tôi vào trong câu ông nói thẳng với tôi," Tyler nói. "Tôi biết tên tôi là gì."

"À thói quen, Ty- tại thói quen," Bác sĩ Paulson nói.

Tyler cười nhạt. "Tôi ghét tên tôi," cậu nói với bác sĩ của mình.

"Và tại sao lại thế?" Bs. Paulson hỏi, ghi gì đó vào sổ của ông.

"Nó chỉ là một ghi nhớ."

Bs. Paulson dừng lại. "Ghi nhớ về cái gì?"

"Nó chỉ là một ghi nhớ rằng không ai là độc nhất cả," Tyler nói. "Không ai thực sự là đặc biệt hết."

Bs. Paulson đặt cuốn sổ của ông lên bàn, trông ông có vẻ hấp dẫn bởi câu trả lời của Tyler. "Cậu có thể nói rõ hơn không?" ông yêu cầu.

"Tất nhiên," Tyler nói. "Ông biết đó, có một người nào đó cũng có tên Tyler Joseph. Có lẽ không phải bây giờ, nhưng trong tương lai sẽ có. Có thể là cả hai luôn, tùy xem tôi sống được bao lâu." Cậu ngưng, vỗ nhẹ tay lên cằm mình. "Và nếu có vô số vũ trụ khác nhau, thì cũng có vô số Tyler Joseph, đang nói cùng điều mà tôi đang nói, nghĩ cùng thứ mà tôi đang nghĩ. Đúng, có vô số vũ trụ mà Tyler Joseph chỉ là một thợ ống nước thích mặc đồ phụ nữ trong thời gian rãnh của mình và chưa một lần nghĩ tới những vũ trụ khác, nhưng điều đó có nghĩa là cũng có vô số vũ trụ của thế giới là bản sao y chang như thế giới mà ta đang sống. Và nếu điều đó là sự thật, thì chẳng có lý do gì để người ta cảm thấy đặc biết cả." Tyler tập trung ngẫm nghĩ. "Ông có thể tranh luận, tất nhiên, là chả có thứ gì được gọi là vũ trụ song song hết, nhưng nếu cả thế, thì vẫn có người có tên ông trong quá khứ, hiện tai, hoặc tương lai của ông. Và tôi đã đọc là có những người giống nhau trên trái đất này, dù cho là hai người giống nhau có thể không sống trong cùng một thời điểm." Tyler thở dài. "Thế mục đích của việc độc nhất là gì?"

Bs. Paulson nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu. "...và đó là lý do tại sao cậu không thích tên của mình?"

Tyler cười một chút. "Tôi giải thích hơi nhiều lời một chút, nhưng đúng."

"Nó là một lý do rất thú vị," Bs. Paulson bảo cậu. "Tôi chắc chắn sẽ nghĩ về nó thật kỹ trong tương lai."

"Tốt," Tyler thật lòng nói với ông. "Tôi nghĩ là ai cũng nên nghĩ về nó một chút. Hạt giống cho tư tưởng, ông biết không."

* * *

"Mẹ ơi?" Tyler hỏi, bước vào gian nhà bếp.

"Tyler hả?" mẹ cậu trả lời, quay nhìn cậu với một thái độ ngạc nhiên.

"Con phải nói với mẹ chuyện này," cậu nói, thận trọng nắm lấy tay bà và dẫn bà đến ngồi ở bàn ăn.

"Chuyện gì vậy con?" bà hỏi.

"Con..." _đang yêu người con trai mà mẹ nghĩ là tưởng tượng con phải làm gì đây_ , "...uh." Tyler gãi đằng sau gáy của mình. "Um."

"Gì đó con?" mẹ cậu nói.

"Ăn tối có gì vậy mẹ?" chạy thẳng ra miệng cậu.

Mẹ cậu chớp mắt ngạc nhiên. "Mì ý và thịt viên," bà nói. "Sao? Con muốn ăn với cả nhà à?"

Và vì lý do nào đó, Tyler gật đầu.

 

* * *

 

"Để tớ tóm lại cho rõ:" Josh bắt đầu, "cậu cố ăn mì ý với một cái muỗng, gọi em trai cậu là một cái đồ chùi sàn dơ bẩn khi nó đưa cho cậu một cái nĩa, nghe em gái cậu nói về giải bóng rổ của nhỏ, ngã ra khỏi ghế của mình khi em trai cậu đá chân cậu bên dưới bàn, xem bố cậu uống một ly bia không cồn, nghe mẹ cậu nói về giải bóng rổ của em gái cậu, và òa khóc khi thằng em đã đá cậu hỏi cậu tại sao cậu không đi học."

"Tóm gọn lại là thế," Tyler nói, gật đầu.

Josh nhướng lông mày mình lên. "Và tại sao cậu lại ăn tối với gia đình chứ?"

Tyler đỏ mặt. "Vô tình thôi."

Josh nhướng luôn cái lông mày còn lại của mình. "Sao cậu lại vô tình ăn tối với gia đình mình được?"

"Tớ- ah..." Tyler chạy một tay qua tóc mình. "Thì, tớ định hỏi mẹ một chuyện, nhưng, uh, tớ lại hỏi bà ăn tối món gì."

Lông mày của Josh giờ nhướng còn cao hơn. "Cậu định hỏi mẹ cậu chuyện gì?"

Tyler cảm thấy mặt mình đỏ hơn nữa. "Không có gì," cậu trả lời hơi nhanh một chút.

Lông mày của Josh nhướng cao quá chúng như muốn bay ra khỏi đầu cầu. Trước khi Tyler có thể ngưng bản thân mình, cậu đưa tay mình ra và đẩy lông mày của Josh xuống.

Họ nhìn vào nhau một lúc trước khi cả hai lăn ra cười.

Cuối cùng, họ nằm với trán tựa vào nhau và tay lòng trong tay, họ vẫn con đang khúc khích cười khi Tyler nhìn xuống đôi môi nốt Đồ trưởng mềm mại của Josh. Nó thật dễ dàng để…

"Tyler ơi?"

Tyler giật mình ra khỏi giây phút kia, đưa mắt mình lên nhìn vào đôi mắt màu mocha của Josh. Trán của họ vẫn còn đang tựa vào nhau.

"Tớ có thể, um..." Trước khi Tyler có thể nghĩ về nó, cậu đang di chuyển người mình thật nhẹ nhàng để môi của họ chạm vào nhau. Nó ngắn ngủi lắm, nhưng Tyler có thể cảm thấy đôi môi nốt Đồ trưởng hoàn hảo kia không di chuyển gì dưới đôi môi của cậu khi cậu ngã người lại.

"Oh," Josh nói, trông cậu ngạc nhiên.

"Oh," Tyler vọng lại, người đứng dậy. "Oh, ôi trời, tớ rất xin lỗi, tớ- tớ sẽ..." Cậu trượt thẳng xuống cầu thang.

"Không, đợi đã, Tyler-" Josh gọi, nhưng Tyler không nhìn lại.

 

* * *

 

"Trông con hôm nay u sầu vậy," mẹ của Tyler nói lúc Tyler đổ sữa vào tô ngũ cốc của mình.

Tyler nhún vai. "Con bình thường mà."

Bà nhăn mặt. "Con chưa ra ngoài một lần nào cả nguyên ngày hôm nay."

Tyler lại nhún vai. "Không có tâm trạng."

"Con có phiền nếu mẹ ngồi đây với con không?" mẹ cậu hỏi, tay chỉ vào ghế trống đối diện với Tyler. Cậu lắc đầu mình. "Cảm ơn con."

Họ ngồi trong im lặng một lúc.

"Mẹ không biết là con thích loại ngũ cốc đó," mẹ cậu nói.

"Hmm?" Tyler nói, nhìn lên. "Oh, phải, nó là loại mà Josh..." cậu dừng bản thân mình khi cậu nhìn xuống những miếng ngũ cốc nâu trôi nổi trong sữa, "...thích nhất."

Trước khi cậu biết được, Tyler tự nhiên òa khóc trước tô ngũ cốc của mình.

"Tyler," mẹ cậu nói. "Này, sao vậy con?"

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi," Tyler nói với một tiếng nức nở. "Con-con không biết, con-" Một tiếng nức nở khác làm cậu cắt đứt giữa câu.

"Shh," mẹ cậu nói, bỗng quỳ cạnh ghế của cậu, tay đặt lên vai cậu. "Này, không sao đâu con."

Tyler choàng tay qua vai mẹ mình, vùi đầu vào vai của bà. Cậu bỗng bị tấn công bởi những ký ức của khi cậu thường trèo vào lòng bà và ôm bà thật chặt sau những cơn ác mộng của mình lúc cậu còn nhỏ. Cậu không còn làm thế nữa lúc Josh bước vào đời cậu. Cậu ôm chặt Josh, thay vì mẹ mình.

Tyler cười qua một tiếng nức nở, tự hỏi nếu mình sẽ phải quay lại ôm mẹ mình sau những cơn ác mộng.

"Không sao đâu," giọng mẹ cậu thật nhẹ nhàng, tay bà thì vỗ nhẹ trên lưng cậu. "Con à, không sao đâu."

"Mẹ ơi?" Tyler thì thầm vào cổ mẹ.

"Chuyện gì, con?" Bà trả lời.

"Con đang yêu Josh," cậu nói, giọng nức nỡ ở từ "yêu".

"Oh." Mẹ của Tyler ôm cậu chặt hơn nữa. "Ôi, _Tyler ơi._ "

"Và con biết-" Tyler ngưng để hít một hơi sâu, "con biết là mẹ nghĩ là cậu ấy không có thực, và mọi người ai cũng chắc chắn là thế làm con đôi lúc cũng nghĩ là cậu ấy có lẽ không có thực. Nếu thế thì con sẽ ra sao đây?" Người cậu bắt đầu run rẩy. "Con sẽ bị kẹt cứng với tình cảm mà con dành cho một con ma."

"Ôi, con ơi," mẹ cậu nói nhẹ nhàng. "Mẹ thật xin lỗi."

Tư thế họ đang ngồi không có thoải mái, và mẹ của Tyler đang từ từ đưa cả hai đứng dậy trước khi dẫn họ đến chiếc ghế sofa. Tyler lập tức xòa vào lòng mẹ, đầu lại vùi vào vai của mẹ mình.

"Con thật ngốc," Tyler nói, người run rẩy. "Con hôn cậu ấy và cậu ấy không hôn con lại và con muốn chết, mẹ à, cậu ấy có quá nhiều ý nghĩa đối với con và con đã hủy hoại hết tất cả."

"Oh, honey," mẹ cậu nói với giọng nhẹ nhàng của mà, tay luồng qua tóc cậu.

"Con thật là ngốc," Tyler nói lần nữa. "Con thật là ngu ngốc quá."

"Tyler ơi," mẹ cậu cẩn thận nói, "con có nghĩ đây là một điều tốt không?"

"Cái gì?" Tyler nói, bỡ ngỡ.

"Cách mà con nương tựa vào- vào một người không có khỏe mạnh chút nào," mẹ cậu nói thật nhẹ. "Có lẽ con nên nghỉ chơi với Josh?"

"Nghỉ chơi?" Tyler nói, quá hoảng hốt làm cậu không còn khóc nữa.

"Nghỉ chơi đấy Tyler," mẹ cậu vọng lại. "Chỉ trong một thời gian thôi. Con có thể tìm sở thích mới hay gì đó."

"Josh không phải là _một sở thích_ , mẹ à," Tyler nói, tức giận trước lời nói của bà. "Cậu ấy là _một người._ Một người mà con cần phải làm lành với," cậu nói, dựng người dậy.

"Tyler, đợi-”

Nhưng Tyler đã chạy thẳng ra ngoài cửa sau và chạy tới khu rừng để tìm Josh.

 

* * *

 

Tyler có thể nghe tiếng Josh hát vẩn vơ khi cậu tới gần ngôi nhà trên cây. Cậu cẩn thận trèo lên cầu thang.

Josh đang ngồi đó, mơ màng bật nắp cái bật lửa đóng và mở.

"Này," Tyler nói, và Josh giật mình, suýt làm rơi cái bật lửa.

"Hi," cậu nói, bỏ cái bật lửa vào túi. "Vào đi."

Tyler ngẫn ngại trèo vào. "Tớ muốn xi-"

Cậu bị cắt ngang bởi Josh xòa tới và ấn đôi môi nốt Đồ trưởng của cậu vào môi của Tyler.

Nụ hôn này kéo dài lâu hơn lần trước, và lần này cả hai đều tham gia. Miệng của Josh ấm và ngọt, và Tyler có thể cảm thấy tim của mình đập điên cuồng trong lồng ngực.

Đôi tay mềm mại, xanh-trời của Josh di chuyển. Một tay xoa nhẹ sau cổ của Tyler, tay còn lại thì ôm cằm của Tyler. Tay của Tyler cũng ngẫn ngại đưa lên nắm hai vai của Josh.

Cả hai tách rời, và Tyler mở mắt mình ra thật chậm để thấy mắt của Josh vẫn còn đang đóng, trông cậu hoàn toàn thoả mãn.

Họ ngồi đó một lúc, lấy lại hơi thở của mình.

"Sao cậu lại bỏ chạy?" Josh hỏi, phá đi sự im lặng kia.

"Sao cậu không hôn tớ lại?" Tyler trả lời.

Có một khoảng im lặng nữa.

"Tớ thích cậu," Josh đột ngột nói. Giọng cậu có một chút khác biệt. Như mưa rơi lên vậy. "Tớ thích cậu nhiều lắm.”

"Tớ cũng thích cậu nhiều lắm," Tyler nói, và Josh cười rạng rỡ, răng như hổ lộ qua đôi môi nốt Đồ trưởng của cậu.

"Tốt," cậu thì thầm, thật thơ mộng, và hôn Tyler lần nữa.

 

* * *

 

"Oh," Tyler rên vào miệng của Josh, " _Josh._ "

"Tốt chứ?" Josh thì thầm lúc di chuyển ngón tay của mình. Tyler la lên.

"Giống- giống như-" Tyler ngã đầu về phía sau, đập vào sàn gỗ của ngôi nhà trên cây. "Tớ có thể nếm- ahh..."

Josh nuốt đi tiếng rên của cậu, ấn đôi môi nốt Đồ trưởng hoàn hảo của cậu ấy vào môi của Tyler. Tyler rên rĩ lần nữa, đẩy hông mình lên.

"Josh," cậu rên.

"Tyler," Josh nói, ấm và thấp trong họng mình, mật ngọt và líu lo và thâm tối, màu cam tươi.

Tyler chỉ biết rên rĩ khi Josh nhẹ nhàng di chuyển ngón tay của cậu ấy bên trong cậu. Cậu có thể nếm được gì đó, như kim loại nhưng không hẳn, và cậu đang rất rất tuyệt vọng cho _một thứ gì đó_ , nhưng cậu không biết là gì.

"Làm ơn," Tyler thì thầm, không rõ là mình đang cầu xin điều gì. Josh ấn ngón tay của mình lên, và cái vị không-phải-kim-loại trở nên quá dữ dội nó làm cậu nức nở.

"Này," Josh nói, ngưng lại. Cậu chạm má của Tyler với đôi tay mềm mại, xanh-trời của mình. "Cậu ổn chứ?"

"Ừ," Tyler nói, giọng hơi run rẩy. "Tớ ổn."

Josh hôn nhẹ lên trán của cậu. "Nói tớ nghe nếu cậu chịu không được nhé?"

"Ừ," Tyler thì thầm. Cậu ấn mình vào ngón tay của Josh, và Josh cười, ngọt ngào như nốt Đồ trưởng. "Nhanh nào," Tyler nói, cổ họng bỗng khô lại, "cậu có thể- ah."

Josh lại di chuyển ngón tay mình thật chậm. Tyler không chắc lắm là cậu ấy đang làm gì, nhưng nó có cảm giác rất tốt.

Cậu có thể cảm thấy gì đó bên trong tĩnh mạch mình, nóng và tuyệt vọng và đỏ-đen đậm. Cậu rên, ép chặt vào ngón tay của Josh.

"Tuyệt lắm," Tyler rên. "Rất, rất... giống như- ah, kim loại nhưng không hẳn, và mịn màng, và- ahh..."

"Shh," Josh nói thật nhẹ. "Tớ biết."

Josh chậm rãi rút các ngón tay của mình ra. Tyler nhăn mặt trước hành động đó.

"Cái gì?" cậu bắt đầu hỏi, nhưng Josh đang dịch chuyển hông của Tyler và ấn cái gì đó ấm và cứng vào người cậu. "Oh."

"Ổn chứ?" Josh thì thầm, nhìn xuống cậu với đôi mắt màu mocha.

"Yes," Tyler nói, hoàn toàn chắc chắn. "Yes."

Josh nhẹ nhàng ấn vào, răng như hổ phía trên cắn vào môi nốt Đồ trưởng bên dưới.

Mắt của Tyler chao đảo khi Josh từ từ ấn vào bên trong. Nó đau, nhưng nó như kem cho cà phê, như màu lông chim cổ đỏ, và nó rất tốt.

"Tốt chứ?" Josh thì thầm.

"Ừ," Tyler trả lời, nhắm mắt mình lại. Bắt đầu nếm được cái vị không-phải-kim-loại trong miệng mình lần nữa, và cậu rên nhẹ khi Josh di chuyển hông của mình một chút. "Oh! Oh, ahh..."

Josh hôn cậu lần nữa, và cậu hôn lại thật mãnh liệt.

"Thật, thật là, ahh," Josh rên vào miệng của Tyler. "Cậu thật là, oh, oh..." Tyler hôn cậu ấy, nuốt đi tiếng rên của cậu ấy.

Josh bắt đầu di chuyển hông của mình thật chậm rãi và chắc chắn, và Tyler di chuyển hông của mình cùng với cử động của Josh. Josh đang ấn vào thứ gì đó bên trong Tyler, và Tyler không thể ngăn những tiếng rên thoát ra khỏi miệng mình.

"Nói cho tớ," Josh rên, "nói cho tớ biết nếu cậu không chịu được."

"Tớ không," Tyler thì thầm. "Nhưng cậu cứ làm tiếp đi."

Josh cười nhẹ, hơi bất ngờ, nhưng làm theo lời của Tyler.

Tyler chạy tay mình qua mái tóc mềm mại, màu xanh của Josh và kéo nhẹ. Josh rên, ngón tay ấn vào vai của Tyler, và Tyler choàng hai chân mình qua eo của Josh. Hông của cậu di chuyển một chút, và cậu rên khi Josh bắt đầu ấn vào chỗ đó bên trong cậu mạnh hơn.

"Come on," Josh rên vào tai của Tyler. "Tớ có thể...?"

Tyler không biết Josh đang hỏi cho cái gì, nhưng cậu ấn hông mình gần hơn với Josh, ép lại, và với một tiếng la, cử động của Josh từ từ ngưng hẳn.

"...cậu ổn chứ?" Tyler hỏi.

Josh đang thở mạnh khi cậu đưa tay xuống và cuốn nó quanh- whoa.

"Tớ ổn," cậu ấy nói khi cậu bắt đầu di chuyển tay của mình.

"Ack," là câu trả lời của Tyler.

Cậu đưa hai tay lên và vòng chúng quanh vai của Josh, ôm cậu thật chặt. Cái vị không-phải-kim-loại trở nên dự dội hơn lúc trước, và cậu ấn răng mình vào xương cổ của Josh với một tiếng rên.

"Oh gosh," cậu rên ra. "Oh gosh."

Tyler cảm thấy như lụa đang chạy trong tĩnh mạch của cậu, vị không-phải-kim-loại bên trong miệng, và cậu bắt đầu nghe thấy một tiếng vo ve nhẹ, một nốt Son cao hoàn hảo.

Cậu rên, thật cao trong họng mình, và Josh hôn từ cằm xuống tới cổ cậu.

"Come on," Josh thì thầm. "Sắp tới rồi."

Tyler không biết Josh đang nói về cái gì, cậu sắp tới đâu, nhưng cậu quá rối loạn và rụng rả để hỏi.

Josh chuyển tay mình, chà ngón cái ở phía trên, và vị không-phải-kim-loại trong miệng của Tyler trở nên dữ dội, qua dữ dội, và cậu khóc lớn vào làn da của Josh.

"Không sao đâu," Josh thì thầm. "Hãy thả lỏng người."

Tyler làm theo.

Cậu đang ngã, đang rơi thật sâu, và cậu có thể cảm thấy bản thân mình run rẫy. Cái vị không-phải-kim-loại trong miệng cậu đổ ra ngoài với một tiếng rên cao vút mà cậu không nghĩ cậu có thể tạo ra được. Cậu thả lỏng tay mình, một tay chạm vào tường gỗ, và cậu cảm thấy tất cả cơ bắp trong người co lại và thả lỏng ra.

Nốt Son cao trở nên to hơn và to hơn cho tới lúc cậu hét và rên rĩ. Josh thì thầm những lời dịu dàng như mây lúc Tyler đã im lặng lại.

"Oh," Tyler nói lúc cậu lấy lại hơi của mình,

"Hi," Josh nói vào cổ của Tyler.

"Hi," Tyler vọng lại, tai ù ù. "Chuyện này- rất là...." Lần đầu tiên trong đời, có thứ mà Tyler không thể diễn tả được.

"Ừ," Josh nói, hôn cậu thật dịu dàng. "Tớ biết."

 

* * *

 

"Tớ biết," Tyler nói, và ngay lập tức ước rằng cậu có thể rút lại lời nói của mình vì đôi mắt màu mocha của Josh trở nên đen tối.

"Cậu," Josh nói thật nhẹ, môi nốt Đồ trưởng kéo lại để đưa ra hàm răng như hổ, "vừa nói gì?"

"Tớ xin lỗi, Josh," Tyler nói ngay.

Josh thở ra trong một cách mà Tyler có thể diễn tả là đỏ-xanh lá-cam, như một dòng nước chảy qua một vườn pha lê. Nguy hiểm một cách hoàn hảo.

"Tớ xin lỗi," Tyler lặp lại.

"Cậu không hiểu-" Josh hít một hơi sâu, "Cậu _không thể_ hiểu được, biết chứ?"

"Tớ-"

"Cậu _không_ biết nó ra sao cả," Josh gầm gừ, "khi cậu sợ phải về nhà. _Không biết_ nó ra sao khi cậu sợ cả chính bố mẹ của mình." Cậu ấy đứng dậy, bước vòng quanh không gian nhỏ bé của ngôi nhà trên cây. "Cậu không biết nó ra sao khi phải trốn đi lúc bố cậu uống quá nhiều rượu và phá hủy bất cứ thứ gì ông ta thấy, và mẹ của cậu thì quá phê thuốc để quan tâm. Cậu không biết nó ra sao khi cậu phải dùng cơ thể của mình để bảo vệ mấy đứa em của cậu. Cậu không biết nổi sợ chạy bên trong người cậu khi bố cậu lấy dây nịt ra vì ông ta đang giận dữ và cần thứ gì đó để trút giận. Cậu không biết nó ra sao khi bị đánh thật mạnh bởi một người đàn ông say vì rượu rẻ tiền và giận dữ. Và để tớ nói cho cậu biết điều này nhé, Tyler." Cậu ngừng bước và quay nhìn Tyler thẳng vào mắt. "Nó. Đau. Lắm."

Tyler nuốt mạnh. "Tớ- tớ xin lỗi-"

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi," Josh cười nhạt nhẽo. "Ai cũng xin lỗi hết."

Cậu ấy lại bước quanh phòng nữa. "Mọi thứ đều xanh-đen," cậu lặp lại. Cậu ngưng, nhăn mặt. "Đối với tớ," cậu thêm vào.

 

* * *

 

"Có chuyện gì vậy, Tyler?" mẹ của Tyler hỏi.

"Huh?" Tyler nói, nhìn lên.

"Con ngồi đó cả ngày rồi," bà nói, ngồi xuống cạnh cậu trên sofa. "Có chuyện gì à?"

"À thì," Tyler nói. Cậu cố ngăn bản thân mình, nhưng lời nói cứ thế mà đổ ra khỏi miệng cậu. "Josh và con đã làm chuyện đó, được chứ? Và kể từ đó cậu ấy rất là buồn bực và con không biết phải làm gì hết. Và ngày hôm qua, tụi con cãi nhau bởi vì con đồng ý với cậu ấy lúc cậu ấy nói mọi thứ là xanh-đen và cậu ấy nỗi giận vì con không biết thế là sao hết. Và cậu ấy nói đúng, con không biết nó ra sao hết khi mọi thứ đều là xanh-đen hết. Nhưng cậu ấy cứ hét và hét và mẹ ơi, cuộc sống ở nhà cậu ấy tệ lắm và con muốn giúp cậu ấy nhưng con không thể và điều đó thật là _tệ._ "

"Con- con đã làm chuyện đó với Josh sao?"

Tyler nhìn lên và thấy mặt mẹ mình trắng bệch.

"Đúng," cậu nói chậm rãi. "Con đã nói thế mà, phải không?"

"Tyler ơi," mẹ cậu nói khẩn cấp, bóp tay cậu chặt đến nỗi cậu cảm thấy hơi đau một chút, "nó có đau không con?"

Tyler bất ngờ và cảm thấy hơi ghê tởm. " _Sao cơ?_ "

"Lúc con làm chuyện đó với Josh, nó có đau không?" mẹ cậu nói. "Cậu ta có làm con đau không?"

Tyler nhăn mặt. "À, có một chút. Nhưng con không để ý nó cho lắm." Cậu suy nghĩ kỹ. "Nó có hơi đau lúc con ngồi xuống suốt mấy ngày sau," cậu nói thật lòng.

Mẹ cậu nhìn hoàn toàn hốt hoảng. "Ôi, _Tyler ơi,_ " bà thì thầm, kéo cậu vào một cái ôm. "Mẹ xin lỗi con nhé."

"Gì ạ?" Tyler nói, bỡ ngỡ. Sao mẹ lại xin lỗi? Không phải chuyện đó là tốt sao? Nó có cảm giác rất tốt mà.

"Không sao đâu," mẹ cậu nói, đưa người cậu thật nhẹ. "Không sao đâu. Con an toàn ở đây rồi."

Tyler ngồi đó, hoàn toàn bỡ ngỡ. Chẳng lẽ cậu đã không nên hưởng thụ nó?

Mẹ cậu chạy một tay qua tóc cậu. "Con ổn rồi. Không ai sẽ làm hại con đâu. Không ai hết."

Mẹ của Tyler không để cậu ấy ra khỏi tầm mắt bà từ khi cậu nói cho bà biết cậu đã làm chuyện đó với Josh.

Cậu mong là Josh sẽ hiểu tại sao cậu không thể tới làm lành với cậu ấy được.

Mẹ cậu chỉ rời cạnh cậu khi bà phải gọi cho ai đó và để nói chuyện với bố cậu.

"Mẹ chỉ đi chào em con một cái thôi, được chứ?" mẹ cậu nói, lúc họ nghe tiếng cửa gara mở ra. "Mẹ sẽ quay lại ngay."

Tyler gật đầu chậm rãi.

Cậu có thể nghe tiếng mẹ mình nói chuyện với em cậu khi cậu nghe tiếng vỗ lên khung kính của cửa sổ phòng khách. Cậu nhìn ra thì thấy Josh đang đứng bên ngoài, vẫy tay với cậu.

Tyler liền chạy đến và mở cửa sổ ra.

"Hi," cậu cẩn thận nói.

"Đi thôi," Josh nói, chỉ tay về cánh rừng phía sau họ.

Tyler cắn môi mình. "Mẹ tớ sẽ hoảng hốt nếu bà quay lại mà không thấy tớ ở đây," cậu nói.

Josh thở dài. "Làm ơn đi?" cậu nói. "Tớ xin lỗi mà, Tyler. Tớ không có ý hét lên. Tớ xin đó. Tớ xin lỗi mà."

Tyler thở dài, nhìn ra ngoài. "Được rồi," cậu lầm bầm, trèo ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Hi," Josh nói thật dịu dàng, cẩn thẩn nắm lấy tay của Tyler. "Tụi mình nói chuyện được chứ?"

"Được," Tyler nói, và họ bước đi, tay trong tay, đến khu rừng.

"Tớ xin lỗi tớ đã nỗi giận lên như thế," Josh nói khi họ đã ẩn sau các hàng cây xanh.

"Tớ xin lỗi tớ nói là tớ hiểu," Tyler nói. "Tớ không có hiểu gì hết. Tớ không biết mình đã nghĩ gì."

Josh cười, đôi môi nốt Đồ trưởng trông hơi buồn. "Ai cũng xin lỗi hết," cậu thì thầm, và Tyler nghiêng người tới và hôn cậu.

Mắt của Josh đang nhắm khi cậu nghiêng người lại, và cậu ấy trong thật yên tịnh.

"Hát đi," cậu ấy nói, mắt vẫn đang nhắm.

"Cái gì?" Tyler hỏi, bất ngờ.

"Hát đi," Josh lặp lại.

"Cậu muốn tớ hát bài gì?" Tyler nói, cảm thấy bỡ ngỡ.

Josh nhún vai. "Bài nào mà ai cũng biết hết."

"Um." Tyler ngập ngừng. Vì lý do nào đó, bài duy nhất cậu có thể nghĩ đến là bài "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star."

Josh chỉ mở mắt mình ra khi Tyler đã hát xong. "Cảm ơn cậu," cậu ấy nói.

"Không có chi," Tyler nói.

Họ đi sâu hơn vào rừng, tay vẫn nắm chặt lấy nhau.

"Cậu có bao giờ để ý," Josh nói, nheo mắt nhìn lên bầu trời đang dần tối, "khi cậu nheo mắt lại, mọi thứ đều thay đổi?"

"Có," Tyler nói. "Nhưng không có gì hoa mĩ cả. Chỉ đủ để ta cảm thấy hơi ớn lạnh thôi."

"Ừ." Josh búng tay mình. "Giống như- như cái ông kia. Với mấy bộ mặt bị che lại. Tên Red-August-L gì đó."

"Um," Tyler nói, suy nghĩ. "Uh, René Magritte hả?"

"Vàn- đúng, chính ông đó," Josh nói. "Mọi thứ không hẳn là những gì mình nghĩ."

Tyler từ từ gật đầu mình, nheo mắt nhìn quanh khi rừng. Mọi thứ có một sự ưu sầu mờ ảo quanh chúng, có gì đó không đúng lắm. Cậu rùng người, quay nhìn Josh, cậu- cậu ấy nhìn không giống như bình thường.

"Cậu trông không giống bình thường," Tyler nói mà không suy nghĩ.

Josh gượng người, và Tyler nghĩ là cậu ấy sẽ lại hét nữa, nhưng Josh chỉ bóp chặt tay của Tyler.

"Không sao hết," cậu thì thầm, "miễn sao là cậu nhớ tớ là được."

Tyler bóp lấy tay của Josh.

Họ bước đi trong một sự im lặng nặng trịch, toàn xanh lá-cam. Tyler dường như có thể nếm được nó.

"Nếu chuyện này không phải là thực thì sao?" Tyler đột ngột nói.

Josh nhăn mặt. "Ý cậu là sao?"

"Dạng như mọi thứ có ở trong đầu tớ thôi," Tyler giải thích. Josh nghiêng đầu mình.

"Well, tất nhiên là mọi thứ ở trong đầu cậu rồi," cậu nói, và Tyler chớp mắt.

"Cái gì?"

"Mấy thứ này có ở trong đầu cậu," Josh nói, chỉ tay xung quanh. "Nhưng điều đó không có nghĩa là chúng không có thực."

Tyler thở dài. "Đúng, nhưng nếu mọi thứ-" cậu chỉ tay xung quanh, " _chỉ_ ở trong đầu tớ thôi thì sao?"

Josh nhún vai. "Vậy thì chúng vẫn có thực, đúng không? Nếu cậu có thể thấy nó, nếu cậu có thể _cảm nhận_ được nó, tại sao nó lại không có thực?"

"Tớ- tớ không biết," Tyler nói, nhăn mặt. "Có lẽ bởi vì nó không có thực đối với mọi người khác."

"Vậy thì sao?"

"Vậy thì, có lẽ cậu cũng không có thực."

Josh ngưng người nhìn Tyler. "Cái gì?"

"Có lẽ cậu không có thực," Tyler lặp lại.

Josh lắc đầu của mình. "Không, đừng có nói vậy.”

"Ai cũng bảo với tớ là vậy," Tyler nói. "Bác sĩ trị liệu của tớ, bác sĩ tâm thần của tớ, bố mẹ tớ-"

"Đừng nghe lời họ," Josh nói chắc chắn, nhìn thẳng vào mắt của Tyler. "Đừng nghe họ. Cậu có thể thấy tớ mà, phải không? Nghe được tớ nói?" Cậu bóp lấy tay của Tyler. "Cảm nhận được tớ?"

"Ảo giác?" Tyler nói.

"Loại mà hôn cậu?" Josh trả lời.

Tyler rút tay mình ra khỏi tay của Josh để vùi đầu mình vào chúng.

"Tyler à, tớ _có thực,_ " Josh bảo. "Cậu có nghe tớ nói không?"

"Để tớ suy nghĩ!" Tyler hét lớn.

"Tớ bảo cậu là hãy nhớ tớ!" Josh gầm gừ. "Cậu tự tưởng tượng cái đó à? Tớ _thực sự_ chỉ là trí tưởng tượng của cậu thôi sao?"

"Im đi!" Tyler hét, bịt tai của mình lại. "Im đi im đi im _đi!_ "

"Nghe tớ nè!"

"Cậu không có thực!"

"Tớ có thực mà!"

"Cậu không có thực!"

"Tớ có mà! Tyler, _nghe này_ -"

“Không có thực, không có thực, không có thực-”

Rồi Josh tát vào mặt cậu.

Cả hai đều gượng người.

"Cậu- cậu vừa mới-"

" _Tyler_ ," Josh thở ra. "Tyler ơi, tớ xin lỗi, tớ không có-"

"Tránh xa tôi ra."

"Oh, Tyler, tớ rất-"

"Để tôi yên!" Tyler hét. "Tránh xa tôi ra."

"Tyler, làm ơn, tớ xin lỗi!"

"Tránh _xa_ tôi!" cậu hét lớn, chạy về nhà mình.

" _Tyler_!"

Tyler hét, nước mắt chảy dài xuống má cậu. Cậu chạy về tới ánh sáng của ngôi nhà mình, đập mạnh lên cửa, và em cậu mở cửa ra.

"Tyler! Mẹ đã rất-"

Tyler chạy ngang em mình, nức nở chạy thẳng lên phòng mình. Cậu ngã lên giường, không thèm quan tâm đến việc khóa cửa phòng.

Cậu vùi đầu mình vào tấm chăn, co người lại và ngủ thiếp đi.

 

* * *

 

Tyler tỉnh dậy và thấy mẹ mình nằm cạnh cậu trên giường, tay đang xoa lưng cậu nhẹ nhàng.

"Này," mẹ cậu nói thật dịu dàng khi cậu ngồi dậy và vụi mắt mình.

"Hi," cậu nói, cảm thấy thật trống rỗng.

"Con có muốn nói chuyện không?" mẹ cậu hỏi.

Tyler bắt đầu lắc đầu mình, nhưng nói, "Josh đánh con."

Mắt mẹ cậu liền mở toang. "Cậu ta _làm gì_ cơ?"

"Là lỗi của con," Tyler nói, chạy tay qua tóc mình. "Con cứ hét là cậu ấy không có thực, cậu ấy không có thực, và cậu ấy đang khóc mà con không ngừng lại và rồi cậu ấy đánh con."

Mẹ cậu nhìn cậu chằm chằm, mắt đầy hoảng hốt.

"Cậu ta đánh con," mẹ cậu từ từ nói.

Tyler vụi mắt mình, gật đầu. Cậu bổng bị mẹ ôm chặt vào lòng.

"Mẹ?" cậu nói không chắc chắn lúc cậu cảm thấy mẹ run nhẹ như bà đang khóc.

"Tyler à," bà nói nhỏ. "Ôi, _Tyler ơi_ . Mẹ rất _xin lỗi_."

"Sao... sao mẹ lại...?" Tyler nói nhưng không hoàn thành hết câu của mình, ngần ngại vỗ lên vai mẹ.

"Con trai của mẹ," bà thì thầm, ôm cậu chặt đến nỗi nó làm cậu khó thở.

"Mẹ ơi?"

Tyler nhìn lên thì thấy em trai nhỏ nhất của mình thò đầu vào phòng.

"Um, con không muốn làm phiền mẹ, nhưng bố gọi," cậu em trai nói, đưa điện thoại ra cho mẹ.

Mẹ cậu ngần ngại thả cậu ra và cầm lấy cái điện thoại. Em cậu bỏ đi ngay lập tức, trông nhóc hoàn toàn thanh thản.

"Chris?" mẹ cậu nói, đặt điện thoai lên tai mình. Bà nghe trong một lúc. "Không, con vừa mới thức dậy." Bà ngưng lần nữa. "Có, em đã- không, em nói anh biết sau." Lại ngưng. "Ừ, có. Nói

chuyện với anh sau." Bà cúp máy, đặt điện thoại lên tủ đồ của Tyler.

Mẹ cậu ngồi lên giường cạnh cậu.

"Con có đói không?" bà hỏi.

Tyler lắc đầu mình. "Mấy giờ rồi mẹ?"

Mẹ nhìn đồng hồ của bà. "3 giờ 50," bà nói.

"Chiều, hay-"

"Sáng," bà nói.

Tyler nhăn mặt. "Bố làm gì ở ngoài giờ này? Sao em con còn chưa ngủ?"

"Bố con ra ngoài mua vài thứ," mẹ cậu nói. "Và mấy đứa em con không ngủ được."

"Chắc là lỗi tại con," Tyler nói, giọng hoàn toàn vô cảm.

Mẹ cậu nắm lấy tay cậu. "Là do lỗi của mẹ," bà thú nhận. "Mẹ có hơi rối loạn chút."

"Oh," Tyler nói, không biết là phải nói gì khác.

"Ta sẽ đi gặp Bs. Paulson sau, được chứ?" mẹ nói.

"Tại sao?"

"Ta cần phải nói chuyện với nhau," bà nói với cậu.

"Về cái gì?"

Bà nhún vai. "Mọi thứ đã và đang diễn ra."

Tyler thở dài. "Vụ sex," cậu nói, và mẹ cậu gượng người.

"Đúng, Tyler à," bà nói. "Một phần là chuyện đó."

Tyler chậm rãi gật đầu mình, ngã người xuống giường. Cậu vùi đầu mình vào chiếc gối và vờ như là Josh chưa từng đánh cậu.

"Con không hiểu sao ta làm lớn chuyện này," Tyler nói.

"Sao cậu lại nghĩ ta không nên làm vậy?" Bs. Paulson nói.

Tyler nhún vai. "Chỉ là sex thôi mà," cậu nói. "Nhiều người cũng đã làm rồi mà."

"Người ta làm vì người ta thích nó," mẹ của Tyler nói nhỏ nhẹ.

"Nhưng con đã thích nó mà, mẹ," Tyler nói, nhăn mặt. "Con _thích_ nó."

Mẹ cậu gượng người. "Con- con _đã thích_ nó?"

"Đúng," cậu nói. "Sao? Con không nên sao?"

"Well, không, ý- ý mẹ là..."

"Cái gì?" Tyler hỏi.

"Bọn tôi nghĩ cậu sẽ không bao giờ hưởng thụ được sex nữa," Bs. thêm vào. "Sau khi chuyện xảy ra với Bs. Craig."

Tyler gượng người.

"Nhưng Bs. Craig," cậu ngập ngừng, "ông ta- ông ta chỉ đánh tôi thôi mà. Phải không?"

"Ôi, Chúa ơi," mẹ cậu nói, vùi đầu vào tay của mình. "Ôi, _Tyler à_."

"Mẹ?" Tyler nói nhỏ, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy rất rất sợ.

Mẹ cậu chỉ lắc đầu mình, vùi mặt bà vào vai của bố cậu.

"Bố?" Tyler hỏi nhỏ, và bố cậu nuốt mạnh, lòng tay vào tay vợ mình.

"Tyler, Bs. Craig-" ông ngập ngừng, hít một hơi sau, "Bs. Craig..." Ông lắc đầu mình, nhìn vào Bs. Paulson.

“Tyler à," Bs. Paulson nói, thái độ bình tĩnh của ông trông có chút rắc rối, "Bs. Craig đã đánh cậu, đúng. Nhưng, ah..." Ông chạy một tay qua mái tóc thưa dần của mình. "Ông ta cũng có, à thì, hãm hại cậu. Về mặt tình dục."

Tyler ngồi ngã người.

"Ông ta- ông ta đã cưỡng bức tôi," cậu nói thật nhạt nhẽo.

"Quấy rối tình dục cậu, đúng," Bs. Paulson nói nhỏ nhẹ, mắt tràn đầy nỗi buồn.

"Và tôi không nhớ về chuyện đó?" Tyler hỏi.

"Chuyện đó là một chuyện khá bi kịch cho một đứa trẻ nhỏ tuổi, Tyler à," Bs. Paulson nói. "Không có gì ngạc nhiên về việc cậu kìm nén các ký ức đó."

"Nhưng không ai nói tôi biết?" Tyler hỏi.

"Bọn tôi không thấy lí do gì để làm cậu buồn bực hết," Bs. Paulson giải thích. "Nói cậu nghe chỉ làm tổn thương cậu hơn thôi."

"Bố mẹ xin lỗi, Tyler," mẹ cậu nói, giọng đầy nước mắt. "Rất xin lỗi."

"Xin lỗi, xin lỗi," Tyler lẩm bẩm với bản thân mình. "Ai cũng xin lỗi hết."

"Và đây là lúc Josh xuất hiện," Bs. Paulson nói. "Cậu bắt đầu nói chuyện với cậu ta không lâu sau khi Bs. Craig trở thành bác sĩ trị liệu của cậu."

"Thì sao?" Tyler hỏi.

"Tyler à," Bs. Paulson nói, "Josh là một cơ chế phòng vệ thôi. Cậu ta không có thực."

"Không," Tyler cố nói, nhưng mọi thứ bắt đầu click vào chổ của chúng. "Oh. Oh, không."

"Tôi xin lỗi," Bs. Paulson nói, trông ông thành thực xin lỗi.

"Nhưng... nhưng bọn tôi..." _đã hôn nhau. Chạm vào nhau. Ngủ với nhau. Nó là_ thực.

Có phải không?

Tyler vùi đầu mình vào tay. Không ai khác đã thấy Josh. Không ai khác có thể chứng minh cậu ấy tồn tại.

Tyler còn không biết họ của Josh là gì.

Ôi, Chúa ơi.

"Tyler à," mẹ cậu nói, "con có muốn gì không? Có cần gì không?"

Tyler từ từ lắc đầu mình, ấn móng tay vào đầu gối của mình.

"Không, không," cậu nói, nhắm chặt mắt mình lại. "Không."

"Tyler à," ai đó nói. Cậu không biết ai, bởi vì mọi thứ dần trở nên mờ ảo.

"Hạt giống đó có độc," cậu thì thầm trước khi mọi thứ chìm vào bóng đêm.

 

* * *

 

Tyler tỉnh dậy trong phòng ngủ của mình, mẹ cậu ngủ thiếp trên chiếc ghế cạnh giường cậu và đang nắm chặt lấy tay cậu.

Cậu nhìn ra cửa sổ, nhìn mặt trời dần xuống, và nheo mắt mình lại.

"Hãy nhớ tớ," cậu thì thầm.

Mẹ cậu xoay người cạnh cậu, mắt bà mở từ từ.

"Này, con trai," bà thì thầm.

"Hi," cậu nói, vẫn còn nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ.

"Con cảm thấy thế nào?" mẹ cậu hỏi.

"Mệt," cậu nói. "Mẹ, ah, lấy cho con một ly nước được không?"

"Tất nhiên," bà nói. "Mẹ quay lại ngay. Đừng đi đâu hết, được chứ?"

"Dạ," cậu nói, mắt vẫn nhìn về phía ánh mặt trời.

"Này. Nhìn mẹ đi."

Tyler miễn cưỡng quay đi, nhìn vào mẹ.

"Đừng đi đâu hết," mẹ cậu ra lệnh.

"Dạ," cậu lặp lại, và bà ôm cậu vào lòng một cái trước khi bỏ đi.

Ngay sau khi mẹ cậu đóng của phòng lại, cậu mở toang cửa sổ ra và trèo ra ngoài như Josh đã từng làm. Cậu chạy tới phía cánh rừng, bỗng cảm thấy quá ngột ngạt trong chính cơ thể mình.

Dơ bẩn. Dơ bẩn dơ bẩn dơ bẩn. Cái loại dơ bẩn mà Tyler có thể cảm thấy trong linh hồn mình, nơi mà cậu không thể chà sạch với xà phòng.

Chân cậu ướt với nước xanh-đen, và cậu nhìn lên trời thì thấy mọi thứ dần chuyển màu xanh-đen. Cậu muốn gọi tên Josh, muốn nói với cậu ấy là cậu đã hiểu, cuối cùng cậu cũng hiểu, nhưng Josh đã đi rồi và cậu ấy sẽ không bao giờ quay lại và Tyler nghĩ rằng phổi của cậu sẽ nổ tung.

"Tớ xin lỗi!" cậu hét. "Giờ thì tớ hiểu rồi! Tớ hứa!"

Nhưng mọi thứ trở nên xanh hơn và mọi thứ trở nên đen tối hơn và Tyler có thể cảm thấy cơn lạnh sâu trong xương tủy mình. Nó đang luồng qua khẽ mắt cậu, và cậu nhắm chặt chúng lại nhưng cơn lạnh vẫn len lõi qua. Cậu đang run, và cậu thật, thật là dơ bẩn.

Tyler từ từ nhận ra cậu đang cầu xin Josh hãy trở lại, trở lại với cậu, nhưng Josh sẽ không bao giờ trở lại bởi vì cậu ấy không có _thực_ , và Tyler là một thằng ngốc với một tâm trí điên cuồng và cậu thật thật thật là dơ bẩn, rất dơ bẩn, và cậu sẽ không được ai yêu hết.

" _Làm ơn đi!_ " cậu hét lớn, hét tới khàn cả cổ họng, như thế giới này đang bị giật ra khỏi cuốn họng cậu vậy. "Oh, _làm ơn đi mà!_ "

Lời khiển cầu của cậu vang vọng khắp khu rừng, vang qua từng ngọn cây, và Tyler cảm thấy những từ ngữ mình nói thấm vào da mình, hòa lẫn vào xương cậu, làm chúng run lên với những từ " _làmơnlàmơnlàmơn_ ".

"Cậu đâu rồi?!" cậu hét. "Tớ _cần_ cậu! Tớ rất cần cậu, ôi _xin cậu đó!_ "

Tay cậu đặt lên đầu, kéo tóc của cậu, cào vào da cậu. Móng tay cậu đang xé dần lớp da mỏng trên má cậu, và cậu nghĩ cơn đau đó là thứ thực nhất cậu từng được cảm nhận. Cậu cào mặt mình, cổ mình, tay mình một cách tuyệt vọng. Nó đau, nó đau lắm, và cậu đang nức nở nhưng cậu cười to vì chẳng phải đây là điều tốt nhất sao?

"Tớ có thực!" Tyler hét. Cậu chỉ tay lên trời trách móc. "Tớ có thực! Sao cậu lại không chứ?!" Cậu ngã xuống mặt đất lạnh lẽo. "Sao _cậu_ lại không có thức chứ?!" cậu hét lớn. "Sao- cậu- không- có- thực?!" cậu hỏi, đập đầu mình xuống đất với từng từ.

Tyler trở nên im lặng khi cậu bổng nhận ra là mình đang nằm trước ngôi nhà trên cây. Ngôi nhà trên cây của họ. Cậu nhắm mắt mình và để những kí ức hiện ra trước mắt cậu. Hôn nhau, chạm vào nhau, thì thầm hát những bài ca chưa bao giờ có thực.

Nó chưa bao giờ là thực hết.

Với một tiếng la đầy đau đớn, Tyler đẩy mình ngồi dậy. Cậu leo lên ngôi nhà trên cây.

Nó tối tăm, yên tĩnh. Không khí thì nặng trĩu, và Tyler không nói gì hết. Cậu ngồi và nhìn nước mắt mình rơi xuống chữ S-Ợ-H-Ã-I được khắc vào sàn gỗ.

Bật lửa của Josh đang nằm kế giầy của Tyler, và cậu chậm rãi nhặt nó lên, bật lửa lên. Ngọn lửa tỏa sáng trong không gian tối, và Tyler nhìn bản thân mình đưa ngọn lửa gần đến tường gỗ.

Cậu giữ nó đó, quan sát mảnh tường gổ cháy đen từ từ. Trong một lúc không có gì khác xảy ra, nhưng Tyler bổng thấy tường gỗ bốc cháy. Cậu đóng cái bật lửa lại và nhìn, hoàn toàn tập trung, ngọn lửa cháy bừng lên, cháy lên đến trần nhà.

Tyler nằm người xuống và nhìn ngọn lửa từ từ nuốt chửng cả trần nhà. Ngôi nhà trên cây dần tràn đầy khói.

Có gì đó bên trong cậu kéo người cậu, kêu gọi cậu hãy ra khỏi đó, ra đó khỏi đó trước khi cậu nghẹt thở hay bị cháy. Cậu phớt lờ nó. Cậu không còn quan tâm nữa.

Cậu ngủ thiếp đi với mọi thứ cháy dần xung quanh cậu.

Cậu không quan tâm.

 

* * *

 

_"Cậu cảm thấy thế nào?"_

_S-Ợ-H-Ã-I_

 

* * *

 

Gia đình cậu tổ chức một đám tang bé nhỏ và yên ắng.

Mẹ cậu đang khóc, bố cậu cố giữ yên lặng, và mấy đứa em cậu thì đang nuối tiếc cho một người anh mà họ chưa từng biết rõ.

Ông bác sĩ cũng ở đó, ngón tay xoa xoa vết nám hình nhẫn trên ngón tay nhẫn trái của ông và thở vào, rồi thở ra.

Người linh mục tiến hành tang lễ hỏi rằng có ai muốn nói gì không.

Một cậu con trai với mái tóc màu xanh sáng và mắt màu mocha (và môi nốt Đồ trưởng và tay xanh-trời và răng như hổ) đứng dậy.


End file.
